


Tiny Fictions

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder





	1. Lifecycles

Beginning  
The first time she met him he was all angles and arrogance; untempered passion marbled with fuck-offishness. He smiled and her resolve melted into her ill-fitting shoes. She told him she was pleased to meet him. He told her she wouldn’t be for long. Just not in so many words.  
Middle  
She rubbed away at the sharp edges until his resolve liquesced into his garish ties. Pools of his intensity shimmied like quicksilver. Strips of her reserve piled up like peelings. Rotting into compost to sustain a new life. Together. Until.  
End  
Where would she go next? Without him?


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was 16, her name was Sally and she had braces on her teeth, great kisser.

Mulder swallowed more beer. “What about you, Scully?”  
“Who was the first girl I ever kissed?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and curling one side of her mouth into a smile. “Michelle Marchant, inside her garden shed with the smell of blood and bone under our noses. We were fourteen. She tasted of peanut butter.” She leant forward and took his chin in her hand. “She had the prettiest mouth I’d ever seen.” He melted under the heat of her lips on his. “Until I met you, Mulder.”


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, it always reminded her of him.

Misty graveyards, winding roads, motel parking lots, looming forests, even magical, mystical love stories.  
She stood on the porch steps. Smiled. “Come in, Scully. You’re getting wet.” He took the suitcase, watched her walk back into his life.  
Especially magical mystical love stories.


End file.
